The Fix
by xxxDesirexxx
Summary: After Peeta becomes addicted to cum by the Capitol's tracker jacker venom, the rest of the guys, Gale, Finnick, Haymitch, and Beetee, have to help him with his addiction until he gets better. Heavy gay smut warning, lemon


**Tracker Jacker Hallucination** _-All Peeta can hear through the ringing in his ears is laughter. Everyone around him is laughing, and they're laughing at him. Laughing at the way Haymitch and Haymitch are pinning his arms down, laughing at the way Gale is fucking his already cum filled asshole, laughing at the way he's crying._

 _"Your pussy is so fucking tight, Mellark," Gale grunts from behind him, lasting a few more harsh thrusts before he's shooting off into Peeta and adding another load of hot cum to his sloppy hole._

 _The other boys erupts in cheers as Gale dumps his load into their new bitch, and Peeta barely gets a second to breathe before Gale's monster cock is replaced with another._

 _"What a pretty little pussy," Haymitch coos as he kneels between Peeta's legs, running the tip of his thick cock over Peeta's gaping, cum slicked asshole. The stretched muscles clench and unclench under his gaze, and a gush of cum oozes out everytime he exhales, until Finncik pushes the head of his cock inside, blocking it's path and pushing it back inside._

 _"Knock the bitch up!" Haymitch advises from the sidelines, jerking off as he watches the boys abuse Peeta's ass._

 _"You know it," Gale promises, burying his entire length inside Peeta._

Peeta wakes up with a start, his breathing heavy, his cock hard, and his asshole aching. It's the third time this week he's woken up needing a load, after becoming this way when the Capitol poisoned him and made him addicted to cum with tracker jacker venom, and it's the third time he's found himself slipping out of bed and quietly making his way to Haymitch's room down the hall.

He lets himself in, closing and locking the door behind him before he crawls into Haymitch's bed and shakes him away. "Haymitch. Haymitch! Haymitch, I need you. _Now_."

"Peeta?" Haymitch groans out as he starts to come to, opening his eyes to find Peeta kneeling naked in his bed. "Jesus, again?" Peeta bites his lip and nods, ashamed at how badly he needs Haymitch right now. "God, you're such a fucking slut."

"Please," he begs, tugging on Haymitch's sheets to expose the older boy.

"Alright, alright," Haymitch relents, pushing himself up and throwing his sheet to the side. "Don't be such a little bitch about it. Get on your stomach." Peeta immediately throws himself face down on the bed, reaching behind his back to grip and spread his ass cheeks for Haymitch. The older boy pulls his boxers off and laughs at the sight in front of him. "Such an eager little cumslut, aren't you, Peeta?"

"Yes," Peeta admits, spreading himself wider when he feels the bed dip between his legs as Haymitch kneels behind him.

Haymitch fists his cock hard as he unceremoniously shoves two fingers inside Peeta's exposed hole, his opening perpetually stretched after getting fucked daily over the last few weeks. "You used to have such a tight little pussy, but now I barely have to work your cumhole at all to fit my big dick in there."

The way Peeta moans at Haymitch's fingers contradicts the way he reddens in shame at his words, and Haymitch just shakes his head at what a pathetic, needy mess Peeta has turned into, slipping his digits out of his ass. Peeta bucks his ass out when he's empty, desperately needing to be filled immediately. Usually Haymitch would make him beg, but he's tired and peope are sleeping right next door, so he decides to just give Peeta what he craves, lining his cock up and shoving it inside.

"Fuck yeah, give it to me, Haymitch," Peeta cries out, squeezing his eyes shut as Haymitch starts to thrust into him. Haymitch is one of the best fucks of all the guys who have been helping him, he isn't the best, that honor belongs to Gale and Finnick, but he's Peeta's favorite. He cums fast, he cums hard, and he cums a lot. And _that's_ what Peeta craves. That feeling of a hot, fresh load of cum inside his asshole; the way it feels as it's shot into him, the way it feels as it leaks out. He _aches_ for it, has for the past few months, since the Capitol made him addicted to it.

"You love getting fucked by my big dick, don't you, Peeta?" Haymitch mocks, canting his hips into Peeta's round ass sloppily. He presses down on the small of Peeta's back, the heels of his hands digging into his soft skin as he pushes his weight down onto the boy, starting to fuck him harder. "Getting your slutty little cunt full of my cum."

"God yes!" Peeta moans, pushing his ass out to meet each one of Haymitch's thrusts, his own cock rubbing between his stomach and the mattress underneath him. "Fill me up with your cum, please, Haymitch, please. Please, please, please, please."

Haymitch grits his teeth as his balls start to tighten already, Peeta's pathetic begging always a major turn on, and he gets a few more thrust in before his cock flares and burst, shooting his warm load into Peeta's pussyhole. "Oh _fuck_ ," he cries out as he empties himself, his body jerking as he spurts into Peeta, the boy's clenching hole sucking him dry.

"So good," Peeta mumbles, feeling the tension in his stomach fade away as Haymitch fills his needy hole up and gives him his fix. His body goes slack as he relaxes, not even flinching when Haymitch pulls out.

Haymitch lets Peeta have his moment, watching as he clenches his hole tight to keep Haymitch's huge load tucked inside of him, before he notices the time and nudges the boy's thighs. "Dude, it's almost five. Get out of my bed before you jizz all over it. And don't wake me up again! I don't care how badly you need a load, go to Gale's room, but let me have a day off."

Peeta promises not to bug him for the rest of the day, and scrambles off the bed, quickly leaving Haymitch's room and slipping back into his own before he can leave a white trail in his path. Once he's safely back in his room, he throws down a towel in bed, and gets back in, finally letting himself unclench. Leaning back, Peeta spreads his legs and starts stroking his cock, closing his eyes as he concentrates on the amazing feeling of Haymitch's cum slowly oozing out of his freshly fucked hole.

Now all Peeta can think about is filling his pussyhole with hot cum. Sometimes if he's lucky, he's been able to get in a quickie with one of the guys just before taking to anybody he knows, and he can spend the forty minutes or so feeling the cum inside of him leaking out and filling his underwear, his sloppy fucked hole satisfied for the time being. Those are the good times, and he can even muster up the attention span to retain a thing or two, and talk to people such as Katniss.

But the other days are harder. If he isn't able to get his fix, he can't think about anything but getting his hole filled. His mind will wonder as he frantically plans how to get a load, which person is doing whatt, and who would be his best option to go to. He sometimes gets breathless as he thinks about it, his asshole clenching in need and he face reddening in shame when the girl next to him in the medical ward asks him if he's okay.

It had started out gradually at first. After being rescued from the Capitol, it took two weeks for Peeta to admit how much he'd been craving a nice hot load in his ass. He tried sleeping with girls, but it had lost its appeal. They couldn't give him what he needed, only boys could. So finally, one day, he had broken down in front of Gale and begged him to fuck him again, and it went from there. He doesn't know when he got _this_ addicted to the feeling, but he can barely go a couple hours without getting a load pounded into him anymore.

And he's just about to hit the two hour mark.

Moving down the hall, Peeta mentally went through the list of options in his head before he spotted Beetee parked at the end of the hall, talking to Gale and Plutarch, and makes a beeline for him.

"Hey guys," he greets them in a rush, immediately gripping the handles of Beetee's wheelchair. "I need to borrow my man Beetee here for a bit."

Smirking knowingly at Peeta, Gale waves him off. "That's fine. We understand."

Peeta freezes for a moment, feeling his face turn pink under Plutarch's gaze. He's the only guy outside of the peoople who fuck him that knows about his obsession after finding Finnick and Gale double teaming him, and he loves to tease him about it – it's always lighthearted though, not like the way the other guys mock him as they're fucking him. That turns him on, despite the shame, while Plutarch's ribbing just makes his ears burn.

Avoiding Plutarch's gaze, Peeta quickly pushes Haymitch down the hall and towards the empty choir room. Once inside, he lets the boy roll himself the rest of the way while he locks the door behind them.

"Look, Beetee, man, I need-" Peeta starts to explain as he turns around, but stops when he finds that Beetee already has his pants undone and his dick out.

"I know what you need," he laughs, parking his chair and beckoning the blonde over. "But we don't got a lot of time, so you better hurry up and get me hard or you're going empty."

Not wasting a moment, Peeta strides forward and drops down in front of Beetee's chair, swiftly tugging his trousers and underwear down his thighs to get better access to his cock. Once he's free, he engulfs it with his mouth, easily fitting Beetee's soft cock inside. He works the head first, massaging and teasing his slit with his tongue before working down his steadily growing shaft, feeling it harden under his lips. He can feel Beetee's hand in his hair, pushing his head down so that he's stuffed his entire length in his mouth, the tip poking the back of his throat. He can barely hear Beetee is mumbling above him, his own gagging and choking drowning it out, but the boy finally lets him loose after a few more moments, releasing his head and letting him pull back and breathe.

"You take it better in the ass, Mellark," Beetee chuckles, glancing down at his spit covered cock, hard and ready. "So let's go, stand up and get those pants down. I wanna see that pretty pink pussy of yours." Peeta scrambles to his feet, frantically undoing his jeans and pushing his underwear down his thighs, turning around and bending over so Haymitch can inspect his hole. "Jesus, look at that sloppy cumhole. I remember how tight you were that first day I fucked you, and now you're gaping. Why is that, Mellark?" Peeta mumbles out the answer he knows Beetee wants to hear, but it's not good enough. "What was that?"

"Because I'm a cumslut," Peeta admits louder, ready to do anything it takes to get Beetee's dick inside of him right now.

"That's a good little bitch," Haymitch praises, running his hand over Peeta's round ass, easily slipping two fingers inside Peeta. He only pumps in and out of him for a moment before pulling back out and fisting his meat. "Well come on, Peetaantha. Back dat ass up already if you want dis dick. We're running out of time."

Seeing that they only have a few minutes now, Peeta quickly moves back, spreading Beetee's legs apart and dropping back into his lap, letting the other man guide his cock into his asshole. Gripping the arms of his chair, Peeta slowly sinks further down, taking in more of Beetee's cock until his ass cheeks are flush against his thighs and he's buried in to the hilt. "Oh fuck."

"Your cunt still feels amazing," Beetee sighs, leaning back as Peeta starts to pull up, his arms bulging as he pushes himself up and then lowers himself back down, fucking himself on Beetee's dick. Reaching forward, Beetee palms Peeta's ass, pulling his cheeks apart so he can watch as his cock disappears into Peeta's hole.

Picking up his pace, Peeta leans forward, bending over and resting his elbows on his knees as he steadily drops back down on Beetee's dick, impaling himself over and over again. His own dick is hard, but the guys only let him cum in his underwear after, so he doesn't dare touch it, just lets it slap against his stomach as he fucks himself faster and faster.

"How's that big dick feel in your pussy, Peeta?" Beetee asks, thrusting up and meeting Peeta's ass roughly. Also, he grips the boy's hips and pulls him down harshly, making sure to bury his dick as deep inside Peeta as possible. "Cause your pussy feels amazing around my cock. I'm gonna come already."

"God, please," Peeta begs, bucking backwards into Beeetee desperately, clenching his ass around his cock and rolling his hips, anything to set the boy off faster. Beetee isn't as fast as Haymitch, and he definitely doesn't last as long as Gale or the other guys who make sure to give him a really thorough pounding before giving him what he wants, so he knows he just has to find the right combination and he'll hit the money shot. "Please, Beetee, fuck, fill me up."

"Imma fill that cunt up with cum," Beetee moans, holding Peeta down against his cock as he feels his balls tightening. "Oh god, fuck. Here it comes!" he warns as he starts to explode.

Peeta relaxes into Beetee's lap as the man shoots off into him, dropping his head back against his shoulder as he feels Beetee's cock spurting ropes of warm cum into his pulsating asshole, painting it white. "Oh yeah, god, that feels so fucking good," he sighs, his own cock twitching and jumping in pleasure as he's filled.

Beetee knows to let Peeta have his moment of bliss, but he has to cut it short when the sound of the warning bell rings for the next structured activity time trings, startling them both. He pushes at Peeta's back, forcing him off his cock, and groans when some of his cum spills out of the blonde and lands on his pants. Peeta gives him a sheepish smile and helps him pull them back up before he pulls up his own underwear, quickly reaching behind himself with one hand to rub Haymitch's cum around his raw hole, dipping his finger inside to push some back in, while jerking his cock with the other. It works wonders, and he comes in his briefs a few moments later.

His underwear is a mess of sticky cum by the time they leave the room, and when he takes his seat for the propo, he knows he'll do well.

Like any addict, Peeta feels a deep shame for his need and dependence. He feels weak and pathetic and his fuckers make sure he knows they agree with him. None more than Gale. The older boy has always enjoyed mocking and teasing him for just how desperately he needs his load everytime he fucks him.

Gale is a at a strategy meeting for the rebellion, and Peeta quickly walks in and sits down, hesitant to ask Glae for a fuck and his fix.

Peeta's hesitant to approach him because while Gale is easily the best fuck out of everyone, he's also the roughest. Gale always leaves him completely satisfied, but feeling more humiliated than usual. He tends to only go to Gale as a last resort, but as he thinks about it over again, he realizes Gale is his only viable option right now.

Everyone seemed pretty into whatever they're doing, so Peeta downs his drink and heads over towards Gale, leaning on the wall behind him and nudging him in the back. "Hey, I ah, I need to, um, I need to talk to you. You know, upstairs. It's really important."

"I'm talking to some strategists here, man," Gale points out, brushing him off.

Knowing he'll regret this, Peeta persists. "Please, Gale. It's _really_ important."

Gale picks up on his tone and he finally turns around, taking in Peeta's fidgety behavior and the pleading look in his eyes. He smirks at Peeta and folds his arms over his chest. "What is it?"

"Gale, come on," Peeta pleads, trying to hide his eyes under his floppy blonde hair and avoid the strategists' and commanders' gazes. He doesn't really recognize any of them, but he feels like he's got a huge neon sign over his head that spells out 'CUMSLUT!' in big letters at this point and he can feel his ears burning ten times as hot as they did around Plutarch. Seeing Gale wants more, he leans in closer and mumbles, "I need you."

"What do you need me for?" Gale asks loudly, making sure the commanders hear. Peeta glances at their amused faces and bites his lip, the ache growing. Sensing his hesitancy, Gale shrugs his shoulders. "I'm kinda busy here, Peeta. So unless you tell me what it is that you need so badly, I'm just gonna get back to my conversation."

Peeta watches helplessly as Gale turns his back on him, and he pushes past his embarrassment, desperately pulling on his shoulder. "I need _you_ , Gale," he admits, his voice low, but still loud enough to be heard by the surprised commanders, knowing that's what he wants. "I need you in me, to fill me up. Please, man."

Grinning triumphantly, Gale turns back around and throws an arm around Peeta's shoulders and gives his hair a playful mussing. "Sorry, guys, you'll have to excuse me for a bit. Seems Peeta here needs a good pussy pounding." The commanders giggle as their eyes drift down to the tent growing in Peeta's pants, and the blonde's face grows redder, his cheeks burning with embarrassment as Gale slaps him hard on the ass. "Let's go, you little slut."

Peeta hides his face, but lets Gale pulls him past the laughing guys and up the stairs and down the hall towards his room. He pushes him inside and locks the door, quickly pulling his outift over his head and tossing it to the side before working on the zipper of his jeans. Once he's kicked off his shoes, he drops his pants, leaving him in nothing, his cock already hard and ready, like always. Peeta has never known anyone that gets hard as fast as Gale does.

"What are waiting for, bitch?" Gale growls when he notices Peeta hasn't done anything but watch him get undressed. "Get naked and bend over the edge of my bed. I wanna see that pretty pussy before I tear it in two." Peeta quickly strips off his clothes, knowing better than to keep Gale waiting, and gets into the familiar position, bent over the bottom of Gale's bed, his stomach flat on the mattress and his ass in the air. "Mmm, pull those little cheeks apart for me. Let me see that cunt." Peeta blindly reaches behind himself to reveal his gaping, sloppy hole to Gale, who clicks his tongue at the sight of sticky cum already dribbling out of Peeta's asshole. "Looks like you already got you some, Peeta boy. How many cocks you let in your slutty little hole already today?"

"Four."

"Damn, you're an even bigger slut than I thought, Mellark," Gale laughs, spitting into his palm and spreading the moisture over his cock and then spits into Peeta's wrecked hole, too. "What happens when you end up pregnant, huh? You ain't never gonna be able to tell who the baby daddy is."

Peeta feels that familiar burn of shame spreading over his face at Gale's words, but it's soon forgotten when he feels the head of Gale's cock starting to enter him and he remembers why he keeps coming back. As degrading as Gale can be, his cock fucks him better than anything. The quality isn't usually his concern, sure, but it certainly doesn't hurt. And nobody fucks him like Gale does.

Gale doesn't hesitate for even a moment, just pops his cockhead inside and buries the rest of his shaft in Peeta's ass until he's balls deep. He lets out a moan before he pulls back and thrusts right back in sharply, his hips quickly working up to his usual brutal pace and he's jack hammering into Peeta in no time, slipping only slightly in the multiple loads already plugging him up.

"You aren't as tight as you used to be," he complains, gripping Peeta's hips tightly and rutting against him harder, making up in force what Peeta is lacking in tightness. "You're starting to get sloppy, Mellark. Nobody wants a slutty pussy."

Peeta mumbles out an unintelligible reply, nowhere near the head space to string together coherent sentences and just lets Gale fuck him. He knows the boy is going to last a while and he's gonna have plenty more degrading things to say to him, so he just focuses on how good his cock feels pounding into him, pushing the mixture of cum deeper inside of him with each thrust.

Gale ends up lasting almost four times as long as Haymitch did this morning, but when his strides start to get shorter and jerkier, Peeta knows he's close. Turning his head and burying his face into the mattress, he braces himself for the big finish, clenching around Gale's cock as it stills and flares inside his ass, expanding just a bit before it bursts, spilling hot cum into Peeta's needy asshole.

"Oh God," he cries into the bedspread, his fists bunching up and clutching the material as euphoric bliss pours into him in the form of Gale's cum, the sticky liquid slowly filling him up as Gale continues to shoot off into him. "Oh god, so fucking good. Fuck, that feels so _fucking_ good."

"Christ, Mellark," Gale chuckles breathlessly as he empties into Peeta's cumhole, holding the blonde's body tight against him until he's sure he's given him every last drop. "I can't believe how much you get off on that shit." He holds his position for a moment longer before he pulls out, watching as little dribbles of white slowly start to leak out of Peeta. He finds the sight strangely arousing and he can already feel his dick throbbing again in his hand. "Listen, I don't think any girls are gonna put out tonight, so I got another load with your name on it if you want it."

Peeta swiftly flips over onto his back, his hard cock leaking precum from the tip, and looks up at Gale with lustful eyes. "I want it more than anything."

Gale smirks and gets up onto the bed beside Peeta, crawling up until he's at his head and lowers his cock into Peeta's waiting mouth to get hard again. "I love it when you're a needy little slut."

After Gale is done, and Peeta still needs another fix, he goes to find Finnick.

It's different with Finnick. He's kind of sweet and encouraging, he's not rough and he doesn't degrade him. He doesn't feel that shame he usually feels once the high fades. Not to mention he actually lets him get off during, too. There are times when he _does_ want it rough, and then he'll go to Gale, but mostly it's just really nice with Finnick. He makes him feel better, normal, like his need for multiple loads a day doesn't make him a pathetic freak.

"Are you sure?" Peeta asks after Finnick picks up on one of his many tell tale signs that he's itching for a fix and offers to take care of it for him. "I mean, you already hooked me up earlier. I can got to Haymitch, his room is around the corner."

"Don't be ridiculous," Finnick assures him, popping the button of his trousers and pushing them down his legs, patting his thighs once he's got his cock out. "Get up here and we'll take care of you."

Peeta hesitates for only a moment before the ache wins out and he gets to his feet, quickly getting his pants and underwear off before straddling Finnick's thighs, their cocks rubbing together as he shuffles his knees against the couch until he's comfortable. Once he's settled, he reaches between them and nudges Finnick's hand away from his cock, stroking his best friend to full length himself.

While Peeta jerks him hard, Finnick leans forward and reaches around him, his hand trailing along Peeta's backside until he gets to his hole and he slips his fingers inside easily. Peeta's hole has only gotten more wrecked over time, to the point where he can't even hold cum inside of himself anymore, but Finnick still likes to play with him a bit before he fucks him.

"Ugh, Finnick," Peeta moans, arching his back as Finnick fingers him, his cock brushing up and down his hand as he juts forward with each thrust of Finnick's digits. They rock against each other until Finnick is rock hard in Peeta's hand, and then they seamlessly shift together until Finnick can replace his fingers with his cock. "F-fuck yeah."

"You okay?" Finnick always asks that, and it always makes Peeta smile. A nice reminder.

"Y-Yeah," he breathes, sinking down on Finnick's dick until he's buried to the hilt. He closes his eyes for a moment before he refocuses and gazes down at his best friend, his hands gripping the boy's shoulders to balance himself before he starts to rock his hips again. "I just, I need you to…"

Grabbing his hips, Finnick slowly starts to thrust up into him, waiting until they've synced up their rhythm before he speeds up his pace. "I know just what you need, Peet. You want me to fill you up. You _need_ me to."

Peeta nods his head and gnaws at his bottom lip, falling forward against Finnick when he starts to pump into him faster. He buries his face into the crook of Finnick's neck and wraps his arms around his shoulders, pulling himself closer. Finnick continues to cant into him, letting go of the blonde's hip to slip a hand between them and stroke Peeta's cock. "Fuck, fuck, Finnick, _please_. Oh god."

"Cum for me, Peeta," Finnick coos into Peeta's ear, smiling at the way the boy's body jerks in reaction to his hand. He knows the other guys never let Peeta get off during sex, so he always makes sure to help him along. "That's it, come on. Think about how amazing it's gonna feel when I come inside of you. How good my cum is gonna feel as I unload into that beautiful ass of yours."

"Fuck," Peeta cries at his words, not sure whether to rut into Finnick's hand or push himself back onto his cock. He ends up just bucking uncontrollably in Finnick's lap, trying to get more of everything until he feels himself nearing the edge. "O-Oh, oh, I'm gonna, I'm gonna come. _Finnick_."

"Me, too," Finnick huffs, feeling Peeta clench around him. "Come with me, Peeta, come on, come on," he chants over and over until he feels his own balls tighten and gets one last hard thrust up before starts to unload, shooting his warm load into Peeta's pulsating asshole.

Peeta comes right along with him, the feeling of Finnick's cum spilling into his ass enough to set him off. He shoots his own load off between them, his ropes landing on Finnick's stomach as both boys empty themselves together. They huff and puff, trying to catch their breath as they come down, Peeta's lips dangerously close to Finnick's collarbone.

Pulling away from the temptation to press a kiss there, Peeta leans back in Finnick's lap, sinking back down on his softening cock to keep his cum plugged up inside of him for just a little longer. He grins down at Finnick, totally sated.

For the next hour or so, at least.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this story, it took a very long time to write, and I put alot of thought into into it, so please leave a review saying your gratification. Also, people are now allowed to start requesting what you want done next, I will take a certain number of requests, best requests wins. Please leave a review telling me ways to improve and also criticize the story.**


End file.
